The invention relates to a bottom douche for flush toilets.
Well known are bidets for the anal hygiene in which heated water is passed into stationary spray nozzles. Bidets, however, are comparatively seldom found in toilets and only at places with rather elevated standards of hygiene. Usually they are installed next to the conventional toilet.
Flush toilets are also known in which after use a bottom douche is provided for cleaning the buttocks of the person using the toilet. This bottom douche is in addition to the flush installation for cleaning the toilet bowl and removing the accumulation from the bowl into the sewer.
This kind of installation is frequently considered as a combination of a toilet and a bidet. The majority of the known installations provides for a stationary spray douche where the axis of spray is directed against the anus of the person sitting on the toilet. Usually, this spray is arranged in the rear portion of the toilet to prevent soiling below the flange of the toilet. This spray douche is fed after each use with lukewarm water at a low pressure. The water can be prepared in a heating or mixing vessel. To keep a supply of lukewarm water is usually advantageous. The actuation of the spray nozzle which is useful only for washing in the anal area may be effected by means of a foot lever, a hand lever or, for instance, pressure keys which can be reached with the elbow in the sitting position; see German published application 1,907,208.
To better protect the spray nozzle it has been known to provide the nozzle for horizontal shifting so that it is in a position protected against soiling during the time of use of the toilet and from this position can be shifted into the spray position proper. This may be effected by a lever which may also activate the water supply to the nozzle, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,257, German published application 1,759,098 and German Pat. No. 1,129,896.
An about equal effect is accomplished in another installation by a swivelling spray nozzle where the spray nozzle can be swivelled out of the position where it is protected against soiling during actual use of the toilet. This swivelling may be effected about a vertical axis, see German published application 1,955,075 or about a horizontal axis, see German published application 2,325,260 and German utility model 1,961,098. The advantage of the movable installation of the spray nozzle is that the outlet of the nozzle can be moved closer to the anus of the person using the toilet.
Another prior art contemplates several spring nozzles arranged in the form of a ring which likewise are pointed centrally towards the anus of the person.
All of the aforementioned devices have already been connected with the toilet seat. This requires in some of the cases large, and not usually acceptable, dimensions for the seat. Also the use of special accessories which can be installed in a toilet seat already present has become known.
A separate concept of the prior art devices provides for the additional use of a hot air blower for drying the wet parts of the body after using the bottom douche.
A shortcoming of all these described bottom douches is that the spray from the nozzle is directed to a point-shaped specific place, that is, the anus of the person using the toilet. Experiences with these prior art devices have shown that with this kind of device the soil adhering in the anal area to the body is only splashed apart and not rinsed away. In addition, particularly in case of older persons, transpiration accumulates in the buttocks fold below and above the anus which, with the conventional toilet paper use, is easily removed. With female persons there is an increased desire more frequently to clean the anal area including the outlet of the urethra. Under this viewpoint the use of the conventional toilet paper is actually better than the described nozzle sprays. Thus, the use of the prior sprays does not give rise to the sensation of a hygienically perfect cleaning which is believed is the main reason that this kind of douche has not been accepted by larger parts of the population.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the flush action of a nozzle spray used in a bottom douche for flush toilets and to accomplish the cleaning of a larger body area.